It's You
by TeaJustMine
Summary: Semua orang tau jika cinta pertama Lee Donghae itu Im Yoona. Dan tidak semua orang tau jika cinta pertama Lee Hyukjae adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Jadi bukan ingin Donghae jika selama ini dia memanfaatkan Hyukjae agar selalu bersamanya. Laki-laki itu tidak pernah protes sedikitpun. HaeHyuk. Donghaexhyukjae


Aku mengerti mungkin belum waktunya

Kamu bisa sadari, hadirnya aku

Aku terima bila kau tak acuhkan

Semua rasa sayangku, untuk dirimu

Tak ada yang salah dari dirimu

Mungkin aku yang terlalu harapkanmu

Sulit ku ingkari betapa kamu berarti

Andai kau bisa mengerti

.

.

.

.

 **IT'S YOU**

 **TeaJustmine**

 **HaeHyuk fiction**

 **All chara not mine**

 **Cover, pic not mine**

 **No comercil**

 **Andai Kau Mengerti by The Freaks**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Donghae, pacarmu mencarimu diluar."

Lee Donghae, laki-laki itu mendongak saat seseorang memanggil namanya. Bibirnya melengkung senyum manis, cepat-cepat dia mengemas barang-barangnya dan memasukannya dengan serampangan kedalam tas.

Donghae beranjak bangun dan melangkah keluar sebelum akhirnya berbalik ke arah seseorang yang kini tengah asyik memandang langit dari balik jendela.

"Hyukkie, maaf... Aku tidak bisa pulang denganmu. Yoona, menunggu diluar.''

"Eem..." Gumannya pelan dengan tangan yang melambai seolah mengusir Donghae, membuat pria tampan itu terkekeh dan mengusap pelan rambut Hyukjae yang di balas dengan decihan.

Donghae segera mengambil tasnya dan melangkah ke luar kelas dengan wajah sumringah.

"Hyukjae Oppa tidak ikut menonton? Ku pikir dia yang paling antusias saat tau film ini rilis?" Tanya Im Yoona saat mengetahui kekasihnya itu keluar sendiri tanpa Lee Hyukjae disampingnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak mengajaknya. Aku ingin berduaan denganmu saja."

Mendengar itu Yoona memukul bahu Donghae pelan. Yang dibalas pelukan erat Donghae.

"Aku mengajaknya lusa dan Hyukjae setuju waktu aku bilang ingin menonton denganmu hari ini."

"Memangnya tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak, biar nanti malam dia menonton video porno dirumah sendirian. Hahaha..."

"OPPAA!" Jerit Yoona saat Donghae dengan blak-blakan menceritakan kebiasaan sahabatnya dengan bangga.

Malam semakin larut, saat Donghae memanggil Hyukjae untuk menemaninya tidur. Pria itu sudah mengirimkan sopir karena dia tau Hyukjae tidak bisa mengendarai mobil.

Pasti Kepala Pelayan kerepotan menangani Hyukjae saat ini. Kucing Kecil itu pasti berteriak menolak untuk bangkit dari kasur nyamannya, karena Donghae tau jika Lee Hyukjae sangat benci jika waktu tidurnya diganggu dengan siapapun. Dan sekarang Donghae dengan seenaknya menyuruhnya datang ke mansion hanya untuk menemaninya tidur.

Membayangkannya saja membuat Donghae tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Bukannya Donghae jahat tapi Donghae membutuhkan Hyukjae agar bisa tidur. Donghae tidak bisa tidur jika tidak ada seseorang yang dia kenal berada di dalam rumah, meskipun itu Kepala Pelayan yang sudah menemaninya bertahun-tahun. Rasanya ada yang kurang. Ditambah malam ini papa dan mama Donghae berangkat ke Itali karena panggilan kerja mendadak.

Samar-samar terdengar teriakan dari lantai bawah, suara Hyukjae benar-benar nyaring jika sedang kesal. Donghae memamerkan senyum tanpa dosa saat pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Fuck you!" umpat Hyukjae dengan jari tengah yang teracung bangga. "Minggir, aku mau tidur."

Dengan kasar Hyukjae mendorong tubuh Donghae agar menyingkir dari hadapannya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya begitu saja diatas ranjang. Tidak memperdulikan Hoodie birunya tersingkap hingga menampilkan celana dalam berwarna putih yang kini dipakainya.

Donghae hanya bisa terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. Pandangannya kini beralih pada Kepala Pelayan yang tengah merapikan seragam sekolah Hyukjae karena rencananya mereka berdua akan langsung berangkat bersama besok pagi.

"Biar aku saja. Sudah malam, istirahatlah," kata Donghae. Kepala Pelayan Park mengangguk pelan, menyerahkan tas ransel milik Hyukjae lalu berjalan keluar.

Begitu pintu ditutup, Donghae beranjak meletakan tas yang dipegangnya di atas sofa dan kembali mendengus melihat hyukjae yang kini tidur membentang diatas ranjang miliknya. Pelan-pelan Donghae menarik Hyukjae agar menempati sisi kiri ranjangnya.

"Euh..."

"Sebentar Hyukie... Ais, kenapa susah sekali sih. Nah..." Donghae mendengus, tangannya bergerak menyelimuti Hyukjae yang kini malah menyamankan diri dibawah selimut hangat. "Dasar."

Donghae yang kini menempati sisi kanan ranjang hanya bisa terpaku melihat sahabatnya terlelap begitu damai. Donghae akui jika ini bukan kali pertama Hyukjae menginap dikamarnya dan ini bukan kali pertama Donghae mengamati wajah tidur sahabatnya itu. Tapi entah kenapa, Donghae tidak pernah bosan.

Apa karena Doe eyes yang kini terpejam, bulu mata lentik dan bibir tebal itu begitu menarik, ditambah pipi chubby gara-gara terlalu banyak memakan ramen. Entahlah, Donghae juga tidak tau, yang jelas dia bisa menghabiskan waktunya memandangi sahabatnya itu tidur.

Tring, tring

Donghae tersentak kaget saat mengetahui Smartphone edisi terbaru miliknya bergetar menampilkan nama 'Yoona" dilayar, dengan segera Donghae beranjak bangun agar Hyukjae tidak terganggu.

"Belum tidur?" Tanyanya begitu tiba di balkon kamar, sesekali laki-laki itu melirik kearah Hyukjae yang tidak beranjak dari posisi tidurnya. Donghae mendengus pelan

"Ah, tidak. Aku meminta Hyukjae tidur disini karena aku tidak bisa memintamu menginap di kamarku. Hahaha..." Donghae tertawa pelan, bibirnya melengkung sebuah senyum manis. "Tentu saja Hyukjae mengamuk saat aku memintanya kemari, entah apa yang dilakukan Kepala Park hingga Hyukjae mau ikut. Ya, dia memang sangat lucu."

Tepat pukul satu dini hari Donghae mematikan sambungan teleponnya, laki-laki itu menguap sangat lebar, badannya terasa letih setelah seharian beraktifitas. Tanpa suara Donghae memasuki kamar, dia sama sekali tidak menginkan sosok manis yang kini terlelap diatas ranjangnya terbangun.

Setelah mengganti kaosnya dengan piyama tidur, Donghae mematikan lampu penerang hingga cahaya bulan yang menyinari kamarnya. Perlahan laki-laki itu merayap lalu memeluk Hyukjae yang kini tertidur membelakanginya.

Donghae mendesah lega saat indra penciumannya menangkap harum manis yang menguar dari tubuh sahabatnya itu. Entah kenapa rasa penat langsung hilang begitu saja.

Tanpa sadar Donghae memberikan kecupan kecil tepat dibelakang leher Hyukjae, membuat laki-laki mungil itu mengerang merasa terganggu. Donghae terkekeh pelan.

"Ayo, tidur lagi."

Dan Donghae semakin erat memeluknya dari belakang.

Donghae bukanlah Morning Person yang baik. Laki-laki itu membenci pagi dan sinar matahari. Karena apa? Hal itu membuatnya tidak bisa tidur lebih lama, apalagi semalam dirinya tidur sangat larut. Dia butuh kopi agar otaknya kembali bekerja.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Suara Hyukjae membuatnya menoleh meskipun masih setia bergelung dibawah selimut, Laki-laki itu sudah terlihat rapi dengan seragam yang dipakainya. Aroma Musk dari sabun miliknya tercium saat Hyukjae menghampirinya dan bertolak pinggang seolah tuan muda.

"Heem, aku masih mengantuk," Rengek Donghae tanpa sadar. Tangannya terjulur menerima uluran tangan Hyukjae-Memintanya bangun.

"Dasar pemalas, tadi malam tidur jam berapa?" Eunhyuk mengerang kesal, "argh, lepaskan aku. Ck, kau bau."

Donghae mengabaikan Hyukjae yang menolak pelukannya, dia butuh charger pagi dan itu dari Hyukjae. Hidung Donghae mengendus leher Hyukjae sesukanya, dia akui jika harum tubuh Hyukjae tercium berbeda meskipun memakai sabun miliknya. "Jam satu malam, Yoona menelponku." Endusnya, "Baumu enak, aku suka."

"Kau saja yang belum mandi, sana aku mau kebawah."

Donghae terkekeh saat Hyukjae memukul kepalanya pelan.

"Pabo."

"Yak, kau yang pabo." Donghae menggeleng saat melihat Hyukjae yang merengut, sahabatnya itu benar-benar lucu saat merajuk. Walaupun Donghae tidak akan pernah mengatakannya secara langsung, karena Donghae tau jika Hyukjae akan mengamuk jika ada seseorang yang mengatakan hal manis layaknya Hyukjae seorang gadis cantik.

"Aish."

Bukannya beranjak bangun untuk mandi Donghae malah semakin membenamkan wajahnya dibantal yang dipakai Hyukjae semalam. Harum manis langsung menyapa penciumannya. "Aaaah..." desahnya.

.

.

"Tidak bisakah aku naik bus saja."

"Tidak, kau ikut aku."

"Dan menjadi obat nyamuk? Tidak mau, Jemput saja Yoona, biar aku naik bus saja, cukup antar aku ke halte."

Dua orang remaja saling berteriak didepan pintu, yang satu menolak dengan tegas keinginan sahabatnya, dan yang satu keukeuh dengan keinginannya. Awal permasalahan karena Donghae meminta-ah, tepatnya memerintah Hyukjae agar berangkat dengannya naik mobil setelah itu menjemput Yoona agar berangkat bersama. Tapi entah kenapa Hyukjae menolak dengan keras, padahal biasanya mereka berangkat bertiga dimana Donghae menjemput Hyukjae terlebih dulu di rumahnya.

"Tidak, kita berangkat bersama," putus Donghae. Tuan Muda yang keinginannya selalu terpenuhi itu menyeret Hyukjae tanpa perasaan lalu mendorongnya masuk kemobil.

"Fuck you, Lee Donghae," umpat Hyukjae saat Donghae menutup pintu mobilnya keras.

Siulan kemenangan keluar dari bibir Donghae. Entah kenapa Donghae suka sekali saat melihat Hyukjae menuruti keinginannya, walaupun itu dengan paksaan. Pemuda dengan surai hitam legam itu memasuki mobilnya dengan senyum mencapai telinganya. Nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah pada Hyukjae yang mengacungkan jari tengah kepadanya.

"Fuck you."

"Hari ini kau terlalu banyak mengumpat, Hyukie."

"Memangnya ini gara-gara siapa. Tuan Seenaknya sendiri."

"Hahaha, kau benar. Hei, ponimu semakin panjang, kau tidak ingin memotongnya?" Tangan Donghae terulur menyentuh poni Hyukjae yang mulai menutupi matanya. Helaian rambut coklat yang begitu halus seolah memaksa Donghae untuk terus menyentuhnya. Tanpa sadar bibir Donghae mengulum senyum.

"Kau ingin aku memotongnya?" tangan Hyukjae menyentuh rambutnya sendiri. Matanya yang bulat memandang Donghae penuh tanya, membuatnya terlihat manis.

Donghae menggeleng, "tidak usah. Biarkan panjang." Dan senyum mencapai telinganya saat melihat Hyukjae mengangguk menyetujui. "Nanti aku belikan jepit ramput," lanjutnya.

"YAK, Lee Donghae... Ish, kau pikir aku perempuan, aku laki-laki. Argh..."

Donghae tertawa begitu keras saat melihat Hyukjae yang berteriak kesal padanya. Sumpah, begitu lucu saat melihat doe eyes yang awalnya memandangmu penuh tanya lalu berubah seolah menyalak galak.

Keheningan terasa saat Donghae melajukan mobilnya dan tidak berubah sampai di depan rumah Yoona. Hyukjae masih setia memandang keluar dengan kepala yang menempel dikaca mobil, entah apa yang dipikirkan sahabatnya itu. Beberapa kali donghae mengamati dari kaca mobilnya, temannya itu seperti berada dalam dunianya sendiri.

Bahkan Yoona juga sadar ada yang salah dengan sahabat pacarnya itu. Karena beberapa kali Donghae menangkap raut heran yang terlihat jelas. Dan Donghae hanya bisa menggeleng pelan.

Donghae yakin ada yang salah dengan Hyukjae, sahabatnya itu tidak pernah sediam ini sebelumnya, Hyukjae begitu periang dan lucu, dengan sifatnya yang mudah membaur membuatnya banyak teman, dan diam bukanlah sifat Hyukjae. Bisa Donghae bilang Hyukjae adalah sosok hyperaktif yang biasa mengacaukan harinya.

Beberapa kali donghae memanggil Hyukjae, tapi tidak ada sahutan. Karena merasa gemas Donghae keluar dari mobilnya dan membuka pintu belakang membuat Hyukjae hampir terjatuh jika Donghae tidak menangkapnya.

Ya itu memang keinginan Donghae agar Hyukjae sadar.

Bukan terikan marah yang biasa Donghae dengar melainkan ucapan terimakasih yang sama sekali diluar prediksinya. Hyukjae meraih tasnya lalu keluar mobil tapi berhenti dan berlari menuju sosok yang tidak begitu Donghae sukai.

"Kyuhyuuuunaaa..."

'

'

'

'

'

TBC

Hai ini fanfic pertama aku dengan pair HaeHyuk.

Tapi sebernarnya Mey itu tipe penyuka segalanya, jadi kalau kurang asupan HaeHyuk akan mulai memburu EunHae, aku tidak peduli siapa yang seme uke, yang jelas aku menyukai mereka berdua.

Nah, itu saja...

Vote, baca lalu komen...

hahahhahahahah

Meyrillien aka TeaJustmine


End file.
